User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups GG * Maia Mitchell - Erwyn Walter (Future) *Sidney Fullmer Erwyn Walter Current Actress User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins Moo *Baptiste Giabiconi - Leon Saint-Pierre Lopezsylvia45 *Seo-Huye Rin - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kim Nan Joon/Rap Monster - Jae-Sun Choi *Kim Hyunil - Klaus Backus *JungKook - Oliver Coastillon *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling *Andy Biersack(Sharing him with Scar) - Jason Pierce *Zelo/Choi Jun-hong(Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *kim Him-Chan *Wooshin/Kim Wooseok Luctor Et Emergo *Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian Josephs) *Yasmin Paige (Lilith Briar) *Alex Turner (Ryder Cressley) *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Jack Whitehall (Christopher Summers) *Marina Diamandis (Gwyneira Baines) *Ryan Hawley (Adam Winchester) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Robbie Kay (Jesse Donaghue) *Taron Egerton (Teddy Hawkins) *Veronika Vernadskaya (Cedrica Ackerman) *Margot Robbie (reserved) *Ed Holcroft (reserved) *Matt Hitt (Robin Elmersson) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Martin Spanjers - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch **Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Shaw *Aaron Hill - Benjamin Flaherty *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter LiviaTheEmperess * Key Jung, Lee Jihoon (Woozi of Seventeen)/Min Yoongi (Suga of BTS, reserved) * Cloud Rosendale - Toby Regbo * Yao Zhang, Lu Han * Baekhyun Park, Lee Taemin (Taemin of SHINee) * Seunghyun Park, Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO) * Engel Neuer, Mats Hummels * Na Min-Seo, Heo Gayoon (Gayoon of 4MINUTE) * Na Eun-Hyung , Song Minho/Mino (Mino of WINNER) -- * Do Kyungsoo (D.O of EXO), reserved for Evan Song * Kim Jiwon (Bobby, iKON), reserved for Leo Byun. * Nam Tae-hyun (Taehyun of WINNER), reserved for Seong Yoongi * Lee Han La (Halla of The Ark), reserved for Kwon Jiwon * Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook of BTS), reserved for Kwon Jimin * Kang Min Hyuk (Minhyuk of CNBlue), reserved for Quinn's brother. MetroMara * Katrine Glyndwr-Schmidt - Sophie Nelisse * AA Evans, Ellen Page * Valentina Willow, Lena Meyer-Landrut * Flynn Matthews, Alexander Ludwig * Niall Mason, Evan Peters * Isabelle Neuer, Kate Mara * Eugenie "Nie" Neuer, Tiio Horn * Gilbert Schweinsteiger, Manuel Neuer * Morgan Reese, Willa Holland * Avery Rivers, Anna Kendrick * Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson, Taissa Farmiga * Anika Ziegler, Birgitte Hjort Sorensen * Luisa Rasskazova, Kristen Stewart * Cade Rivers, Sam Claflin * Alexandrine Himmelreich, Emmelie de Forest * Mississippi Ashford, Behati Prinsloo Blue Butter *Karsci Russell, Hugh Dancy- Exotic *Felicity Blake, Shailene Woodley Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Estella Tyrrell-Anna Gunna *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Calen Gilcrease-Dave Franco *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Taissa Farmiga (Reserved) Brocky Active Characters *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of SR15B) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Inactive Characters *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik Reserved Models *Im Jae-Bum (JB of Got7) *Mark Tuan *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun of SNSD) Sync Jaye *Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) *Harvey Newton Haydon (Gregory Blake) *Elle Fanning/Behati Prinsloo (future) (Blake Schmidt) (inactive) *Avalon Robbins (Sybil Whittley) *Laneya Grace/Kristina Bazan (future) (Tessa Matthews) *Mathilda Bernmark (Audrey Clarke) *Kaya Scodelario (Cressida Bishop) (shared with emma) *Frida Gustavsson (Elissa Brandt) (inactive) *Cara Delevingne (Margo Thompson) *Luca Hollestell (Sofia Fleming) *Julian Morris (Shane Barnes) *Nat Wolff (Wesley Griffin) *Magdalena Zalejska/Matilda Price (Reserved) Rabbitty *Alexandria Raintree - Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey *Elara Daniels - Kaya Scodelario *Osian Llewellyn - Chandler Canterbury *Valerie Knight-Cuyler - Anastasia Bezrukova *Daisy Blake - Elizabeth Hiley Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Gemma Arterton, Sarah Grey *Ellen DeGeneres, Jamie Gayle *Zelda Williams, Casper Gideon *Natasha Negovanlis, Ren Moto *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Inactive *Kaitlyn Alexander, Haruka Stendahl *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Amber Liu, Hitomi Yu Emmatigerlily *Kaya Scodelario - Demetria Crow *Miley Cyrus - Carmen and Kimi November *Vanessa Marano Permision from Ck - Raven Briar *Lia Marie Johnson - Twyla Selene *Asa Butterfield - Daniel Porter *Annasophia Robb - Skye Saxilby *Lyndsy Fonseca - (Reserved - future November twins) *Morgan Lily Permission from Omnia - (Reserved, future Kimi's Baby) Oli Active Characters *Charlotte Blake, Dianna Agron *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Fabian Lleo, Diego Barrueco *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Park Jin-Young (Junior of Got7) *Kim Hyo-Yeon *Godfrey Gao Carnarvan *Alejandra Guilmant - Sara Atherton *Ryan Guzman - Madan Atherton *Matthew Josten - Winston Wolf *Zach Callison - Owen Connor *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse *Drew Shugart - John Roger *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo *Avery Clynes - Susan Baris *Booboo Stewart - (Reserved for Future Owen) Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Sabrina Carpenter - Kielo Lehti *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Caitlin Carmichael Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis Sophie Kibethastarael *Shay Mitchell (Manon Neuer) *Taylor Swift (Niele Jusmaite) *Phoebe Tonkin (Kea Willow) *Julija Steponaviciute (Lena Schmidt) *Pyper America Smith (GC1 Evans) *Emeraude Toubia (Séraphine Évreux) *Thomas Sangster (Craig McCardle) *Xian Lim (Joaquin Perez) *Jenna Louise Coleman (Ella Blackbourne) *Mackenzie Foy shared with merisa (Alina Chilikova) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Halsey (RESERVED) Catty Please do note that I am completely averse to sharing models unless absolutely necessary and under certain circumstances. Thank you for understanding. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active * Cecilie Eskildsen — Tiera Skovbye * Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich * Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson — Isabelle Allen | Georgie Henley (future) | Tiffany Alvord (future) | Alexandra Daddario (future) * Caitríona Ó Cléirigh — Sarah Bolger * Wolfram Beilschmidt — Theo James *Tilly Evans — Diana Pentovich | Anastasiya Logvinova (future) | Emma Dumont (future) | Scarlett Johansson (future) *Leon Schmidt — Ben Bowers | Daniel Henney (future) *Celyn Edillon — Kim Chiu *Gino Seo — Lee Min-ho *Svetlana Vasilyeva — Vlada Roslyakova - Exotic Inactive, but still in use * Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer (future) * Silena Bennett — Stefanie Scott | Bridgit Mendler (future) * Lucien Verlac — Dominic Sherwood * Sadie Cha — Suzy Bae Reserved * Amelia Ainsworth — Madeline Carroll * Maiami Appledore — Katarzyna Konderak * Conrad Brandt — Tobias Sorensen * Sylvia Kleinstein — Sofia Pestryakova | Sofia Wells * Skyler Samuels * Amanda Norgaard * Kassi Smith * Pia Wurtzbach * Megan Young LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Barbara Palvin - Via Hillier *Liza Soberano - Hazelle del Castillo *Florrie Arnolds - Mason Blue *Uriah Shelton - Nikolai Dalton *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan – Zachary Bishop *Rowan Blanchard – Autumn Summers *Xavier Serrano – Fallon Summers *Charlotte Free – Kinsley King Elentári of the Stars Active Characters (6): Meredith Foster - Isabel Castillo-Chambers Kristina Romanova (shared with Omnia) - Aikaterine Vassalos Yulia Rose - Rosalie Draganov Francisco Lachowski - Calloway Sullivan Sky Ferreira - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson Doutzen Kroes - Calla Zarikos Semi-Active Characters (3): Rachel Hilbert - Ophelia Bellavance Daria Sidorchuk - Evangeline Aleksandrov Daniel Sharman - Malachai Sutton Sandbox Characters (4): Adelaide Kane - Serena Diederich Anya Summers - Vanessa Kingsley Gigi Hadid - Avalon Callaghan Willam Belli - Cheri Bomb (Carlisle Butler) Model Bank (3): Katheryn Winnick Marie Avgeropoulos Hanna Verhees Effie.stroud * Gulliver McGrath (Sterling Oddpick) Inactive * Carter Jenkins (Boone von Mirbach) * Ava Allan (Honey Stevenson) * Kimiko Glenn (Stephanie Schonewise) * Drew Roy (Kole Whitacre) * Leore Hayon (Lilah Whitacre) * Baptiste Radufe (Oliver Whitacre) Up for Adoption * Willy Cartier (Xander Douglas-Hamilton) Inactive * Dalianah Arekion (Maristela Binici) Inactive * Weder Wilham (Bastien King) Inactive * Josh Henderson (Lincoln Sherwood) * Dallas Alberti (Aerich Pryce) * Jennifer Connelly (Rosanna Hatchet) * Persia White (Sol Pilar Quinones) Inactive ThatBloodyMuggle *Camila Cabello - Mia Cabello (up for adoption) *Dodie Clark - Fleur Beauregard *Coll is Cool/collxkelly - Arabella Reid *David Beckham - David Abrams *Brooklyn Beckham - Brooklyn Abrams *Georgina Haig - Elina Ström *Zoe Sugg - Eleanor Bianchi *Joe Sugg - Cristiano Bianchi *Emilie de Ravin - reserved *Dylan O'Brien - reserved BluueAces *Anne Hathaway (Nicoleta Cristina Vãduva) *Woo Jiho (Sean Thompson) *Amandla Stenberg (Nymeria Grey) *Tiffany Hwang (Fayette Rivers) *Kim Yukwon (Nicolai Seong) *Jung Ilhoon (Rai Moon) *Kim Hyuna (Reserved, Quinn Jung) *Nathalie Emmanuel (Reserved, future Nymeria Grey) *Roh Jihoon (Reserved, Holden Schmidt) *Lee Sungyeol (Reserved, Vin Byun) *Kim Hyojong (Reserved) Omnia Lesvos credit to Oli for unknowingly teaching me how to organize Active * Brighton Sharbino | Saxon Sharbino (future) | Ashley Benson (future) — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Lily Collins — Asia Gretani * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming * Morgan Lily | Kerris Dorsey (future) | Sasha Pieterse (future) — Elodie Schonewise * James Reid — Valentin Fernandez * India Eisley | Victoria Justice (future) — Aspirin Beilschmidt * Nam Ji-hyun (Jihyun of 4Minute) — Kresselia Moon * Darya Lebedeva | Bella Thorne — Tamara Vasilyeva In Limbo * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate * Vanessa Hudgens — Zoraida Marasigan Reserved * Janella Salvador * Anna Speckhart * Taylor Marie Hill * Josephine Skriver * Kristina Romanova * Maja Salvador * Julia Barretto * Park Minha (Minha of 9Muses) * Moon Hyuna (Hyuna of 9Muses) MinaTula If You Wanna Share a Model...: you don't even have to ask you have to ask, but I'll most likely say yes ask, and I'll say yes 50% of the time not negotiable at all *Melissa Roxburgh (Heather Jordan) *Kathryn Newton/Jessy Schram (Anastasia Washburn) *Ella Purnell (Juliana Sparkle) *purple (Dana Padmore) *Peyton Meyer (Boris Padmore) *Samantha Boscarino (Hazel Albertson) *Hayley Erin (Valerie Jernigan) *Hailee Steinfield (Evelyn Maersk) *Ally Brooke Hernandez (Yvette Schonewise) *Paris Berelc (Clarissa Padmore) *Anastasia Milli (Estelle Maersk-Reserved) Yasmin12345 *Erin Pitt (Seline Flowers) *Adele Exarchopoulos (Kerri Albertson) *Anne Winters (Hope Padmore) *Leighton Meester (Allison Knight) *Holliday Grainger (Genevieve Marshall) *Suki Waterhouse (Fiona Whitacre) *Sierra McCormick (Katrina Washburn) *Madison Davenport (Colette Mitchell-Anderson) *Amber Heard (Priscilla Albertson) *Bobby Lockwood (Alexander Albertson) *Hanna Koczewska (Aríella Ingolfsson) NAP *Natalie Portman - Anatalia Lichtenberg (Sandboxed) *Nina Dobrev - Maple Syrup *Taylor Momsen - Violet Champagne *Simon Van Meervenne - Henry Whitacre *Kathryn Bernardo - Dalisay Bonifacio *Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman *Victoria Justice - Natalia Mendoza *Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick *Karlie Kloss - Nikki Sutton *Amelia Zadro / Troian Bellisario (Future) - Carissa Porter *Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson *Amanda Steele / Lily Loveless (Future) - Phoebe Blake *Robbie Kay - Jamie Donaghue *Raffey Cassidy / Kaitlyn Dever (Future) - Penelope Seymour ---- *Thylane Blondeau (Future) - Kyra Carroll *Mia Hays (Future) / Askinya Air (Future) - Freya Whitacre Bond_em7 *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Robbie Amell - Jacques Boudreaux *Ariana Richards - Jaeslya Knight *Laura Dern? - Jaeslya Knight *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Blake Lively - Genevieve Nereid *Mackenzie Aladjem - Melinda Bagman *Rachel Weisz? - Melinda Bagman *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Rachelle Lefevre - Amelia McLaggen *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Laura Spencer - Althea Keyne *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith Frost MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ *Mackenzie Foy/Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Mina Cvetkovic - Rowena Whitacre *Charlie Tahan - Reynard Ilan *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Willow Shields/Rachel Platten - Amelia Richards *Cameron Boyce - Christopher Richards *Colin Ford - Tristan Mitchell-Anderson *Miranda Cosgrove - Xyza Niesa *G Hannelius - Kay Gonzalez *Julie Saner (reserved) *Kristina Pimenov Shared with Lissy (reserved) *Rowan Blanchard shared with Red (reserved) *Nick Robinson - Brandon Drade Fae *Preston Bailey - Griffin Jones *Liam Aiken - Mark Bagman *Mimi Elashiry - Zara Williams *Ksenia Solo - Nym Viper *Robert Buckley - Luca Braunne *Emily Browning - Nyxie, Romy, and Teal Seawood *Stephen James - Lucian Willow *Nick Lacy - Rex Shaw *Crystal Reed - Ryelle Willow *Stefano Masciolini - Kristian Homme *Frances Cobain - Orianne Edmond *Brigitte Bardot - Admiranda Fairchild Hecate Grimm *Matthew Glen Johnson/Liam James - Matthew Westenberg (Reserved) *Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin - AW Evans (Reserved) *Blaine Saunders - Meadow Maestro *Noah Gray-Cabey - Zayd Shafiq *Sami Gayle - Brianna Richards *Scarlett Rose Leithold - Rebecca Ortiz *Cassie Ventura - Andromeda Selwyn *Matt Lanter - Josiah Westenberg *Adrianne Palicki - Bethany Westenberg *Frankie Sandford - Gaia Ellis *Naima Mora - Ruby Diallo *Harry Shum, Jr./Jamie King - Dagger Fournier Lissyboo * Alexandra Breckenbridge - Rose Gilcrease * Meghan Ory - Morgan Jenner * Brittany Snow - Sachi Fleming * Chloe Norgaard - Ombrelune leBlanc * Ben Barnes - Kristopher Blake * Ruby Rose - Drew Arthur * Jake Hold - Casper Blackadar * Emma Roberts - Evia-Anja Mitchell-Anderson * Ali Michael/Rachel Miner (Future) - Marina Chambers * Skandar Keynes - Adrian DiAngelo * Kristina Pimenov/Freya Mavor (older) - Elisabeth Vermont * Sabrina Carpenter - Alexander Richards * Avan Jogia - Elliot Chambers * Anna Pavaga - Reserved (Caterina Gilcrease) * Meghan Rienks - reserved Madeyefire model sharing legend: willing to share negotiable non-negotiable *Alex Vlahos - Orion Tulen *Katie Leclerc - Maria Young *Tyler Posey - Levin Rivera *Jeri Ryan - Irene Cox *Benedict Cumberbatch - Reserved Neo *Austin Butler - feel free to take *Dane DeHaan - feel free to take *Nolan Gerard Funk - feel free to take *Camren Bicondova - feel free to take Dmullins *Harvey Newton Haydon - Neil Blake * Max Irons - Christian Maiocco * Teo Halm - Warren Cloud **Andrew Garfield (Reserved for older Warren) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress